Far from the Home I Love
by TheInitiated94
Summary: Runa was Thorin's betrothed before Smaug came to pass. Later on when they are somehow separated, Runa ends up in the Shire and none other than Bilbo Baggins takes her in. When Gandalf shows up with Thorin and Company, Runa insists on journeying on their quest refusing to be separated from Thorin once more. Will she be an asset, or a hindrance? *Rated M for sexual content*
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is my new story featuring my OC, Runa, and Thorin Oakenshield. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Runa.**

**Enjoy! Follow! Favorite! Review!**

**Prologue**

Runa pulled her cloak closer to her body as she snuck through the kingdom under the mountain late one night. Her heart beat in anticipation as she neared the cave that would take her out of the mountain. Almost there…

"Runa?" A deep voice sounded from behind her.

Runa froze for a moment before planting a fake smile on her face and turning around. She curtsied slightly before bringing her eyes up to meet Prince Thorin's.

"May I ask where you are venturing to so late into the night?" He asked firmly.

Runa's mind raced as she attempted to think of a believable excuse. "I…I just need some fresh air, my prince." She mentally cursed herself. _Fresh air? Really?_

To her surprise, Thorin seemed to accept the answer. "Of course, my lady. I will accompany you. It is not safe for you to be wandering around in the dark all by yourself."

Runa's cheeks flushed in annoyance. "I can take care of myself, Prince Thorin. I am not made of glass."

Thorin chuckled and took a step closer to her. He slowly reached up and brushed his knuckles against Runa's cheek making her involuntarily shudder. The memory of when they first met flashed through her mind.

**(Flashback)**

Runa, a petite, beautiful, human woman of only 5 feet, hummed softly as she walked through the market in Dale late one morning. She smiled to herself as brushed her fingers over the beautiful silks and linens, wishing she had the money to afford such wonderful fabrics.

Runa felt a tingle down her spine, getting the feeling that someone was watching her. Her bright green eyes darted about her surroundings until they landed on a man-dwarf. Runa's breath hitched in her throat when she realized who it was.

_Prince Thorin._

She blushed and looked back at the fabric, pretending to examine it further. Runa never realized how handsome, and_ tall_, he was for a dwarf. Heavy footsteps sounded from behind her drawing nearer to her causing her heartbeat to quicken.

"My lady," a deep, _erotic_, voice said from behind her.

Runa turned and locked eyes with the one and only Prince Thorin. She blushed once again before bowing slightly. "Prince Thorin. What an honor."

Thorin reached out and took her hand placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Likewise." He stared at her for a moment before asking, "What is your name, my lady?"

"R-Runa," she said softly.

Thorin smiled gently at her, looking into her eyes with his beautiful blue orbs.

Runa knew right then that she was completely, irrevocably, in love with the handsome Prince.

**(End Flashback)**

"Runa," Thorin's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Come back to my chambers with me."

She sighed, pulling away from his hand and turning her back to him. "You know that it cannot be, my Prince."

Thorin gripped her shoulders. "What happened to us, Runa? We were so in love-"

"Your love for gold prevails, Thorin," Runa said harshly.

Thorin went rigid. "That is not true."

Runa turned and faced him. "For hours you stand in that room of gold staring at it longingly. You look at that gold the same way you used to look at me…" Her voice died out in sadness, unwelcomed tears blurring her vision. Runa turned away from Thorin not wanting him to notice.

"Runa…" He reached out to her.

"No, Thorin!" Runa hurried off to her room. _Follow me…_ she prayed in her mind. _Chase me…come for me…do something!_ Her heart dropped when she realized that he was not pursuing her, deciding, once and for all, that she would leave tomorrow.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Must you leave, my lady?" Runa's servant, Ola, asked her as she was packing her things the next morning.

Runa smiled at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Ola. Thorin is not the same man he was before…he does not care for me." A lone tear slipped down her cheek. "I cannot remain here any longer. It hurts too much."

Ola nodded understandingly. "I wish you all the luck in the world, my lady."

Suddenly the ground shook beneath them, causing Runa to stumble slightly. "What on earth…" Runa rushed to her bedroom door and opened it, running outside and smack dab into Thorin's powerful chest.

"Runa!" Thorin gasped, a frantic look in his eyes. "Runa, you must come with me." He grasped her hand and pulled her behind him as he ran.

"Thorin, what is it?"

"Dragon."

Runa's heart stopped. A dragon? In these parts? "Are you sure?"

Thorin suddenly stopped and pulled her to a column and pressed her against the wall. Fire suddenly surrounded them and Runa screamed in agony as the heat consumed her.

"Does that answer your question?" He yelled over the noise.

"Thorin," she looked up at him pleadingly. "Thorin I'm so sorry-"

Thorin smashed his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss. Runa gripped at his clothes in a desperate attempt to pull him closer to her. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers for a moment. "I should be the one apologizing, my love. I have neglected you."

Runa kissed him on the lips gently. "Let's just get out of here."He nodded in response and grabbed her hand once more, pulling her in the direction of the exit.

They ran outside in desperation. "Help us!" Runa heard Thorin yell. She turned in the direction of his gaze and saw the Greenwood elves up on the hill watching the dwarves clamber for safety from the fierce monster.

"Help us!" Thorin repeated desperately, waving his arm into the air. Runa felt anger and fear well up inside her as King Thranduil bowed his head and turned, directing his soldiers in the opposite direction.

"He's leaving…" Runa gasped. "He's leaving us…"

Thorin let out a cry of frustration and grabbed Runa's arm pulling her in the direction of safety. Runa picked up her skirts and ran as fast as she could behind her prince.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Not a very long chapter, but it is only the prologue after all. Review and let me know what you think! If this is a complete flop, then I probably will not continue with it. Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I got more of a feedback than I thought I was going to. Thanks, guys! I decided to reward you with another chapter! **

**Thank you to all who took the time to follow, favorite, and review! It means a lot!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: **

**(One Year Prior to Smaug: Forest just outside the borders of Erebor)**

Runa and Thorin sat propped up on a tree in the woods. They have been seeing each other in secret for six months now.

"Marry me."

Runa furrowed her brow and looked up at Thorin. "Have you gone mad?" she laughed slightly. "You're asking a peasant girl to marry you? A _human_ one at that! Your father will have your head," she said jokingly, going back to picking grass off the forest floor.

Thorin leaned forward and brushed her hair out of her face. "Marry me."

This time when Runa looked at him, all joking was aside. "Thorin…your father will never-"

"I don't give a damn what my father thinks, Runa." He took her face into his hands. "I love you."

"I know you do-"

"Say that you love me."

Runa stared into his eyes for a long moment. "I love you, Thorin."

He leaned forward and planted a firm kiss on her lips. "So, what say you?"

"What?"

"Runa."

"I'm kidding!" Runa rested her forehead on Thorin's. "Of course I'll marry you, you silly man. Where would I be without you?"

Thorin shrugged and sighed, with a serious look on his face. "I don't know. Probably wandering aimlessly about the market pretending to look at expensive fabrics-" Runa shoved him away playfully, pretending to pout. "Oh, come now, Runa. You know I'm just having fun." Thorin took her face into his hands once more and forced her to look at him. "I would be lost without you, I know that for certain."

Runa leaned in and kissed him, snaking her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Thorin immediately responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap, straddling him. The kiss became more intense causing Runa to grip his face in her hands. Thorin's hands started to wander and Runa pulled away.

"Thorin-"

"I'm sorry, Runa. I didn't mean to get so carried away." Thorin rested his forehead on her shoulder. "Durin, help me…" he muttered under his breath.

Runa couldn't help but feel a swell of pride inside her. She loved how she had this power over him. "One day you will have me…_all _of me," she whispered in his ear.

Thorin groaned before looking up at her. "You already have all of me."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**(Present time: Bag End)**

Runa smiled as the distant memory clouded her mind. Oh, how she misses him. Terribly. Not a day goes by that her heart does not ache painfully for her lover.

"Runa?" Bilbo Baggins' voice ripped her from her thoughts. "Are you alright? You're crying…"

Runa's brow furrowed as she reached up and wiped a salty tear from her cheek. "Oh, I suppose I am." She smiled warmly at sweet Bilbo. "I am quite alright. Thank you, Bilbo." Runa reached up and cupped his cheek affectionately.

Some four years ago, after Runa was separated unexpectedly from Thorin, she wandered helplessly into the Shire. Bilbo, being the kind – hearted man he was, took Runa into his home and cared for her. They have become great friends over her stay with him.

"Thinking of him?" Bilbo asked hesitantly.

Runa has told Bilbo all about her long lost love, and the great stories of her long lost home; Erebor. "Every day," was her only reply.

Bilbo looked at her with sad eyes. "I'll make us some tea."

Runa smiled. "That would be lovely."

While Bilbo was off in the kitchen, Runa decided to go sit outside on the bench and enjoy the sunshine. Moments later, Bilbo came out with two glasses of perfectly delicious tea, handing one to Runa. "There you go, my dear," he said warmly.

Runa smiled and nodded in response, taking a long drink. She sighed and leaned her head back, closing her eyes for a few moments. She opened them and let out a cry of surprise, nearly dropping her tea. An elderly man was suddenly in front of them, scrutinizing Bilbo with a harsh gaze.

Bilbo sat in shock for a moment before finally speaking up. "Good morning."

The older man's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it to be or not? Or that you feel good this morning? Or that it is a morning to be good on?"

Bilbo's brow furrowed. "All at once…I suppose…"

"Hmmm…" The elderly man's eyes darted from Runa to Bilbo.

"Can I help you?" Bilbo said, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"That remains to be seen…I am look for someone to share with in an adventure."

Runa choked on her tea, giggling slightly. "Well, if you are looking for someone 'to share with in an adventure'," she half-mocked, "you have come to the wrong place." Runa knew Bilbo enough to know that 'Adventures' and 'Bilbo' rarely went in the same sentence.

"I don't imagine anyone west of Bree," Bilbo piped up, "who would have much interest in adventures." He got up and walked over to his mailbox taking out the contents. "Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner!"

Runa remained seated and sipping her tea, quite amused by the situation.

Bilbo motioned for Runa to follow him inside. "Good morning!" He said to the man.

"Do you think that I wished to live to be 'good morninged' by Belladonna Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door?" the man said, rather annoyed.

Bilbo turned to face him. "What?"

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Well you know my name although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means…well…me." He smiled gently.

Runa gasped, standing up. "Not Gandalf the wandering wizard-"

"-who makes such excellent fireworks!" Bilbo finished.

"Well at least you remember something about me. Even if it were only my fireworks." Gandalf sighed, looking back and forth between Runa and Bilbo. "Well then it is decided! It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me!"

Runa giggled and made her way back into the house as Bilbo continued to fight the wizard. "An adventure…" she said to herself. "Perhaps that is just the thing need."

**AUTHORS NOTE: So there it is! Sorry that it is another short one. I had the movie in mind when I wrote this chapter. (As if you couldn't tell already.) But I felt as if it were very much needed. Please review and let me know what you all think of it! Oh, and if you're wondering how Runa and Thorin got separated in the first place, that will all be explained.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year everybody! I hope y'all partied and had a kick ass time! I know I did…and what better thing to do when you are hung-over than write another chapter, am I right? Of course I am. **

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to follow, favorite, and review! You guys are seriously awesome. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Runa. Anything you recognize from the movie/book I do not claim to own. **

**Chapter Two**

**(Five years after Smaug: a forest in Ered Luin)**

"Thorin, we shouldn't wander this far from camp," Runa said nervously as her and Thorin trekked deeper into the forest, further and further away from their people. "It's not safe. We don't know these parts-"

Thorin chuckled. "Runa, we will be alright. I would never let anything bad happen to you. I swear it." He took her hand within his in attempt to give her some comfort. "I just want to have you all to myself for a while."

They walked a little further before suddenly Thorin took her and pinned her against a tree. Runa giggled as he started to kiss her neck, tickling her. "Eager, are we?"

He growled. "I miss you, Runa."

Runa blushed, knowing what he meant. "I miss you too, Thorin." She sighed and closed her eyes in contentment as he kissed her neck and his hands wandered.

Suddenly, a twig cracked to their right, causing to Runa to jump. "Thorin," she whispered. He only hummed in response and continued his menstruations. "_Thorin_!" she whispered more harshly, pushing him away.

"What is it?"

"We aren't alone…I heard someone walking around."

Thorin sighed. "Runa it was an animal. You are acting so paranoid-" Another twig snapped causing him to fall silent. He reached down and quietly pulled out his sword.

Runa screamed as a group of orcs suddenly jumped out from behind the trees. Thorin began his attack on the orcs as they tried to pursue the couple. "Get behind me!"

While Thorin was occupied, two orcs snuck up on Runa and grabbed her. "Look what we got 'ere! A tasty little human!" One of the orcs licked up the side of her neck to her ear causing bile to rise in her throat.

"Let go of me!" Runa cried out, thrashing around.

They both laughed maniacally. "We should 'ave some fun with 'er first, eh?" one of one of the orcs said, his eyes roaming about Runa's body in admiration. "She is quite pretty, wouldn't you say?"

The other reached out and started groping her. "Yeah, she is."

"Thorin! Thorin please!" Runa cried, tears streaming down her face.

The orc groping her laughed at her feeble attempts. "Your little friend is too busy ta 'elp you, little girl. No one's gonna save you now. We 'ave you all to ourselves…"

Runa gave one last attempt to get away, kicking them both where it would hurt most. They both cried out in pain and let go of her, giving her a chance to escape. Runa stared wide-eyed at Thorin as he battled the orcs single handedly.

"Runa!" He cried, looking at her one last time. "Run! Go!" Runa stood there a moment longer before finally moving her legs and running into the trees as fast as she could. "I'll find you!" She heard Thorin call out behind her. "I promise!"

* * *

** (Present time: Bag End)**

Runa and Bilbo sat at the dinner table later on after he finally was able to rid himself of the wizard.

"What did he think coming here and asking me – of all people – to go on an adventure? Ha!" Runa chuckled as Bilbo babbled on about the incident this morning.

"I think an adventure would do me well, to be honest. I've been feeling rather antsy lately," Runa admitted. "It would get my mind of things, that's for certain…"

Bilbo gave her a sad smile and touched her hand softly. "Things will get better, I'm sure of-"His doorbell suddenly rang, cutting him off.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Runa asked.

"Wait here," he said. He made his way to the front door and Runa continued to eat her food.

"Which way, laddie?" She heard a booming voice say from the parlor. "He said there would be food, and lots of it!"

Runa furrowed her brow and stood from the table, making her way to the living room. "Bilbo, who is-" Her heart stopped as her eyes landed none other than, "Mr. Dwalin!" she cried out.

Dwalin's eyes widened. "Lass! What are you doin' here?"

Runa ran to Dwalin and hugged him tightly. "It is so good to see you!" He hugged her back tightly. "Thorin…" she whispered, pulling away. "Is he-"

Dwalin smiled. "Thorin is alive, lass. And he hasn't stopped searching for you since. He will be here tonight also."

Runa felt dizzy. "Thorin…is coming…he's coming here?" She stepped away from Dwalin and braced herself against the wall, feeling faint. "After all these years," she whispered to herself. "I'll finally see him again."

Bilbo came to her and held her arm gently. "Are you alright, Runa?"

Runa looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I've never been better, Bilbo. I've never been better."

Bilbo's doorbell rang once more, causing Runa to jump out of her reverie. "Thorin…" she ran to the door and swung it open.

"Balin at your-" Balin's jaw dropped when he saw Runa in front of him. "Runa?"

"Oh, Balin!" She swung her arms around the elderly dwarf. "I can't believe it's you!"

Balin stood there in surprise before gently wrapping his arms around her. "Runa…I never thought I'd see you again."

Runa pulled away and let Balin walk inside. "Looking handsome as always, Master Balin!"

He scoffed. "Oh, please. I'm nothing compared to you, Ms. Runa!"

Runa laughed heartily and wrapped her arm around Balin's shoulders, leading him further into the house by Dwalin and Bilbo.

"Evening, brother!" Balin said cheerfully.

"You are shorter and wider than last we met!" Dwalin joked.

"Shorter, not wider!"

Dwarf after dwarf showed up at Bag End. Runa greeted all of them whole heartedly, happier than she has been in years. It was wonderful to be in the company of her people once more. But one thing still hung in the back of her mind. _Where is Thorin?_

Runa looked longingly at Bilbo's front door.

"He has traveled north to a meeting of our kin," Dwalin said, suddenly next to her. "He is late is all, lass. He will come."

Runa sighed and smiled at Dwalin. "Of course."

The dwarves all sat around the dinner table stuffing their faces and drinking their ale. Runa watched from afar, smiling. They began to sing and clean the dishes, putting Bilbo into almost an anxiety attack. Runa laughed along with them as their song came to an end, but were silenced with a loud bang on the front door.

"He is here," Gandalf said, breaking the silence.

Runa wanted more than anything to run to that front door and throw herself into her long lost lover's arms, but she couldn't bring herself to move. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her along with them to the front door just as Gandalf was opening it. Runa's heart stopped as Thorin came into view.

"Gandalf," his deep voice sounded. "I thought you said this place was easy to find. I lost my way. Twice."

The dwarves watched Runa with anticipation, probably expecting her to make herself known, but she just couldn't open her mouth. Thorin's eyes wandered over the company until they landed on Runa. His eyes widened in shock as he stared at her. "Runa…"

She finally brought herself to move and threw her arms around his neck. He immediately returned her embrace, holding her tightly. She sobbed and clutched him as hard and as closely as she could. "Thorin…Thorin I thought you…"

"Runa…" he said again. "My Runa…" he pulled away taking her face gently in his hands. "Are you really here? How are you…you were gone…I couldn't find-"

Runa silenced him with a kiss, leaving her lips to linger on his for as long as he would allow her. He reluctantly pulled away from her. "I'm here, Thorin. I'm really here."

Everyone watched on in silence at the exchange between the two.

Thorin kissed her again and pulled her closer against him. He pulled apart from her and rested his forehead on hers, looking deep into her eyes. "I'm never going to let you go ever again."

Runa smiled, tears still streaming down her face. "Good."

**AUTHORS NOTE: I loved writing this chapter so much…I hope you guys like it! Review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to my reviewers, followers, and the ones who favorite my story! I love to hear what you all have to say.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC Runa. Anything that you recognize from the book/movie I do not claim to own.**

**Chapter Three**

**(Three months since Thorin and Runa have been separated: Hobbiton)**

Runa stumbled into Hobbiton out of the woods that surrounded it. She had been running for three months, certain that the orcs were still chasing her, surviving solely on the food she would steal from small villages. The constant fear has driven her mad.

Her once beautiful brown hair was now clumped with mud and small twigs. Her dress was torn and full of holes from getting caught on passing branches as she was walking. Dirt covered her face and hands.

She mumbled incoherent sentences as she stumbled around the small Hobbit village. "Thorin…orcs…he's dead…I'll never see him…"

"Miss, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" a nearby Hobbit whispered fiercely. "You're scarin' everyone! Take your shenanigans elsewhere, you stupid human!"

Runa fell to the ground in fetal and covered her head.

"Miss!" the Hobbit said again. "Have you gone mad? Off with you!"

"He's dead!" Runa cried out suddenly, making the Hobbit jump.

The Hobbit's brow furrowed, then realizing that this woman _has_ gone mad with grief. "He's dead? Who's dead?"

"Thorin…they killed him…"

He dared to take a few steps closer to her. "Who killed him, miss?"

Runa suddenly sat up and grabbed the Hobbit. "The orcs! They came from nowhere… we were surrounded..they tried to _violate_ me!"

The Hobbit cried out and struggled to get away from her vice grip on his shirt. "Let go of me, you crazy woman! Let go!"

"What is going on?" another Hobbit came running towards the commotion.

"Bilbo!" the Hobbit got away from Runa and stumbled towards Bilbo. "This lady has gone mad! We need to get rid of her!"

"Come now, Will," Bilbo said, trying to calm him down. "We must not turn our back on a woman-"

"I don't care who or what she is! She's out of her mind, she is!" Will backed away from them and turned around, taking off down the dirt path.

Bilbo's brow furrowed as he watched Will's retreating form.

"The orcs…they're coming for me…"

Bilbo turned and looked at Runa, who was now hugging her knees to her chest on the ground, mumbling quietly to herself.

"Thorin…oh Durin help him…I'm so sorry, my love…"

Bilbo calmly walked up to Runa and kneeled down next to her. "Miss? My name is Bilbo Baggins. What is yours?"

Runa's wide, crazy eyes darted up to meet his. "R-Runa."

He smiled gently. "That is a beautiful name, Miss Runa." He placed a hand on her shoulder, realizing how violently she was shaking. "Come, Miss. Let me take you back to my home."

Bilbo gripped her forearms and pulled her up onto unsteady feet. "I have to find Thorin-"

"Shh, Miss. Let's go get you cleaned up. I'll take care of you, I promise."

* * *

**(Present Time: Bag End)**

Thorin stared into his beautiful maiden's eyes, holding her tight against him still.

"Um..excuse me, Thorin?" Balin said hesitantly.

Thorin remained looking at Runa. "What is it?"

"We must discuss the task at hand. The Quest?"

Thorin sighed and kissed Runa's forehead, finally turning his gaze to Balin. "Of course."

Runa blushed and gently pulled away from his grasp. "Thorin, this is Bilbo. He saved my life." Runa walked up to Bilbo and took his hand, pulling him to the middle of the circle the dwarves have created around her and Thorin. "He took me in and cared for me. He helped me gain back my sanity."

"Your sanity?" Thorin questioned.

"She had fallen mad with grief over you, Master Dwarf," Bilbo said. "She came stumbling out of the woods one morning in complete shambles. Mumbling about how she would never see you again."

Thorin sighed and took a step closer to Runa. "Runa, I-"

Runa put a finger to his lips. "It's alright, Thorin. You're here now. That is all that matters." She took a moment and let her gaze wander about his features. It had been many years since she had seen him. Streaks of grey were prominent in his long, black locks, and worry lines were strewn around his eyes and forehead. Although he has aged, he looked more handsome and desirable to her than ever before.

"Come," Balin said, jerking her back to reality. "Let us discuss our quest."

Runa's brow furrowed and she looked back at Thorin. "Quest?"

"We are going take back Erebor, my lady," Kili said excitedly.

"Take back Erebor? Are you all mad? That dragon will be the death of you all. You cannot possibly think that 13 of you could take on Smaug."

"We've read the portents, and the portents say it is time!" Gloin argued.

"I don't care what the portents say!" Runa cried in frustration. "Thorin," she turned to face him. "Please don't do this. I cannot lose you again-"

"Runa, I have to." Thorin took her hands in his. "I have to take back my home."

She stared at him for a long moment. "Fine. Then I'm coming with you."

Numerous protests from the dwarves broke out.

"Are you completely mad?"

"A lady on a quest? Absolutely not!"

"Thorin, you can't possibly allow her to -"

"Silence!" Thorin shouted, and all talking ceased. "Runa, you know that I cannot let you-" "I'm not asking you!" Runa shouted, stunning everyone with her sudden outburst. She took a deep breath. "I'm telling you," She said calmly, taking a step closer to Thorin. "I will not be separated from you ever again."

Thorin sighed. "Runa…I could never live with myself if anything were to happen to you."

She took his hands into hers. "Nothing will happen."

He stared at her for a long moment before nodding in submission. A wide smile broke out on her face and she hugged him close.

"Alright, everyone to the dining table." Dori began to usher everyone to their seats. Once everyone was situated, Gandalf pulled out a map, and they began to discuss their plans to take back their home.

* * *

Gandalf, Runa, Thorin, and Bilbo sat in Bilbo's parlor after he had fainted.

"I'm sorry. You've got the wrong Hobbit." Bilbo shrugged and stood up, starting to walk to his room.

"Bilbo!" Runa pulled herself out of Thorin's grasp and went after him. "Bilbo, we need you. Please don't abandon us." She grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her.

"I can't, Runa. I'm sorry. I don't mean to let you down, I'm just not made for adventures." He looked at her sadly before walking into his room and closing the door.

Runa stared at the door for a long time before turning around and facing Gandalf and Thorin. "What…what do we do now?"

Gandalf remained silent, sitting in his chair.

"The world is no place for gentle folk who cannot fight nor fend for themselves," Thorin said harshly. "It is right for him to remain here." He pushed himself off the wall and went over to Balin, leaving Runa alone with Gandalf.

"I guess I'll have to say goodbye to him, then," Runa said sadly.

Gandalf stood and walked over to her, patting her shoulder. "It will be alright, Miss Runa." Gandalf walked over to the table of dwarves in the kitchen and sat with them.

Runa sighed and turned around, knocking on Bilbo's door. "Bilbo? It's me. Please let me in. I just want to say goodbye."

Eventually Bilbo's door opened slowly. "I'm sorry, Runa. Truly I-"

Runa threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you Bilbo," she whispered, "for everything. I don't know where I would be without you."

Bilbo wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. "It was a pleasure getting to know you, Miss Runa. I'm glad that you found him."

Runa sniffed back tears and pulled away, giving Bilbo a kiss on the cheek causing Bilbo to blush. "I'll never forget you, Bilbo."

"And I you, my lady." They looked at each other a moment before Bilbo slowly closed the door.

Runa slowly made her way back into the living room where the dwarves have now gathered. They began to hum a tune and Runa closed her eyes, relishing in the sound.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_ To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_ We must away 'ere break of day_

_ To find our long forgotten gold_

_ The Pines were roaring on the height_

_ The winds were moaning in the night_

_ The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_ The trees like torches blazed with light_

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you all for reading! Remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I own my OC, Runa. Anything that you recognize from the book/movie I do not claim to own.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

**(Six Months Prior to Smaug: Erebor)**

"A _human_?" Thrain roared in utter disbelief as Thorin and Runa stood before him. "You cannot marry a peasant…a _human_!"

"Father, I-"

"I'm afraid he's right, Thorin," Thror said calmly from his throne.

"Can you just listen to me? I-"

"How long has this been going on?" Thrain said, cutting Thorin off. "Never mind. However long it has been, it must end _now_."

"_I love her_!" Thorin yelled, silencing his father. "I love her," he repeated, taking Runa's hand. "If I cannot marry her, I will not marry at all."

"Do not be so childish, Thorin," Thrain hissed.

Thorin scowled but remained silent.

"Thorin," Thror said, standing up. "Take the woman home. You should never have brought her here."

"May I say something?" Runa said softly, stepping forward.

"What?" Thrain said, scowling at her. "No. Take her-"

"Let her speak." Thror held up his hand to silence his son.

Runa cleared her throat. "I know that I'm just a peasant girl. I am nothing special. But I beg of you, please do not take Thorin away from me." Thror and Thrain listened intently to her words. "I love him. More than anything. More than life itself. If you take him from me…" She looked back at Thorin. "…surely I would die."

Thorin stepped forward and took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

Thror sighed. "So be it."

Thrain looked at him in utter shock. "Father-"

"Thorin, take this woman to her home to retrieve her belongings. She must live here under the mountain if you wish to be betrothed."

The corner of Thorin's mouth twitched into a smile. "Of course, grandfather."

* * *

**(Present time: Thorin and Company has left Bilbo's house for their quest)**

Runa sighed as they drew further and further away from Bilbo. A large part of her deeply wished that he would arrive from out of the blue, but from the way he was acting last night, she knew that it was a fool's hope.

"What ails you, my love?" Thorin said from behind her. He insisted that they share a pony. Although it wasn't very comfortable, she was close to Thorin, and that's what mattered most.

She leaned back against him. "I wish Bilbo would come."

Thorin sighed in frustration. "Runa, Bilbo isn't made for this quest. He is a Hobbit. He is weak-"

"Bilbo is many things, Thorin, and being one of my closest friends is one of them. He took me in and cared for me when no one else would even spare me a second glance. He has more courage than you would ever give him credit for. You don't know him like I."  
"Were you…romantic with him?" Thorin asked hesitantly.

Runa huffed. "Thorin, that is an outrageous question. My heart belongs to you and you only. You know this."

"I'm sorry, Runa-"

"Wait!"

Runa's heart stopped as she heard a familiar voice call out from behind them.

"Wait! I signed it!"

Runa took hold of the reins and turned the pony around. "Bilbo!" she cried out happily as she saw the little Hobbit draw closer to them.

"I signed it!" Bilbo said again smiling, handing the contract over to Balin. Balin proceeded to pull out his eye piece and examine the papers contents.

"Everything seems to be in order," he said, tucking the paper away. "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

* * *

Later that night, they had set up camp to rest. Everyone was spread out either on their bedrolls or sitting around the small fire. Fili and Kili were one of the two by the fire quietly joking and goofing off.

A sudden wailing broke out in the distance, and everyone abruptly turned their attention towards the sound.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked frantically.

"Orcs," Kili said with a serious look on his face.

"_Orcs_?"

"Kili," Runa said firmly. "That's quite enough-"

Kili continued, ignoring Runa. "They attack while everyone is sleeping. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood."

"You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin spoke up firmly.

"We didn't mean anything by it."

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin walked haughtily away from everyone.

"Don't mind him, laddie," Balin piped up. "He has more reason to hate orcs than any of us."

Balin began to tell the story of the pale orc while Runa made her way over to a distraught Thorin. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, unintentionally startling him. Runa gasped Thorin whirled around with a wild look in his eye, gripping her wrist like a vice.

As soon as he realized who it was he immediately let go. "Runa, you cannot do that!" He whispered fiercely. "I could have hurt you!"

Runa rubbed the pain away in her wrist. "I'm…I'm sorry. I was not thinking…"

His eyes softened and he pulled her into an embrace. "Do not apologize, my love. You did nothing wrong."

She smiled up at him weakly and pecked him on the lips. "It's alright, Thorin."

He took her hand and they began walking back to the company.

"The pale orc?" Bilbo asked curiously. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came," Thorin said viciously. "He died from his wounds long ago."

Balin and Gandalf exchanged a glance. No one but Runa seemed to notice, so she decided to confront Gandalf on the matter.

"Azog is not dead, is he?" Runa asked softly so no one would hear.

Gandalf sighed. "I'm afraid not, little one. He's more alive than ever before, I fear."

Runa sat down on a rock next to him. "There is something you're not telling me."

"You are too smart for your own good," Gandalf said smiling, patting her knee gently. His face suddenly grew very serious. "Azog still wishes to wipe out the line of Durin. He has put a price on Thorin's head. Many people are hunting him."

"He…he is being _hunted_?" Runa's voice began to rise with worry.

"Keep your voice down, Runa," Gandalf scolded. "Thorin is not yet aware, and I'm still looking for the right time to inform him. So I would appreciate it if you kept it to yourself for a while."

She chewed her bottom lip in concentration. "You will tell him?"

"I swear by it."

Runa nodded shortly. "Alright, Gandalf. I'll keep your secret. For a little while."

* * *

"Gandalf?" Dori called over the extremely heavy rain the next morning. "Can you do something about this deluge?"

Gandalf rolled his eyes. "It is _raining_, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done! If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard!"

"Are there any?" Bilbo piped up. "Wizards, I mean."

Runa turned her attention to Gandalf, curious to hear his answer.

"There are five of us," He said thoughtfully. "Saruman the White is the most powerful of us all. Then there are the two Blue wizards…you know, I have quite forgotten their names. Then there is Radagast the Brown."

"Is Radagast a great wizard? Or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked innocently, but it came out sounding more like an insult.

Runa choked back a giggle, and she could feel Thorin let out a deep chuckle behind her.

Gandalf turned his attention to Runa. "I'm glad you find this amusing, Miss Runa. And I think Radagast is a great Wizard! Although, he does prefer the company of animals. He keeps an eye on the East Farthing woods and a good thing too, for evil always tries to set a foothold wherever it can."

* * *

They traveled for hours more, the rain eventually stopping, and the sun making itself known. Eventually they came to a small valley where Thorin said it was a good place to stop for the night. Runa stayed behind petting the ponies by Bilbo while Gandalf and Thorin went to talk privately over by a destroyed farmhouse.

"Can I ask you something, Runa?" Bilbo asked softly.

She smiled gently at him. "Of course, Bilbo."

He took a deep breath. "Are you…are you scared?"

Runa smiled sadly and took his hand. "Maybe a little bit, but it will be okay, Bilbo."

"Will it, though? I mean, I don't know if I'm going to make it home alive. I don't want to die-"

"That's enough of that kind of talk, Bilbo Baggins," Runa said firmly. "You cannot go into this quest with that kind of mindset. It will drive you mad."

Bilbo nodded shortly. "You're right, Runa. I apologize. I'm just…" he squeezed her hand, "I'm really glad you're here with me."

Runa smiled warmly and hugged him. "I'll always be here, my friend."

Bilbo abruptly pulled away. "Where are you going, Gandalf?"

"To seek company with the only person with any sense," Gandalf said, stomping away.

Runa's brow furrowed. "And who is that?"

"Myself, Miss Runa!"

Runa chuckled slightly while walking over to Thorin. "What happened?"

"He wanted us to go to Rivendell."

"You sound like that's a bad thing."

Thorin looked at her in shock. "They are the enemy, Runa. I refuse-"

"Thorin," Runa interrupted, shaking her head. "The Elves are not our enemy."

"The Elves abandoned us the day Smaug attacked," Thorin argued. "They certainly never helped when we were starving and homeless!"

"Thorin, we were up against a _dragon_. Can you honestly say that if the Elves were the ones attacked by Smaug that you would risk the lives of your men against such a monster?"

He stared at her with conviction. "I cannot answer that."

"Exactly. Besides, just because you have a vendetta against the Mirkwood Elves, does not mean Lord Elrond is the same. I've heard he is a kind man, Thorin. We should consider heeding to Gandalf's advice and traveling to-"

"Come on, Bofur," Thorin said ignoring her. "We are hungry." He didn't even so much as look at Runa before walking away.

"Thorin Oakenshield, don't you dare walk away from me!"

Thorin kept his back to her, waving his hand dismissively.

Runa's jaw dropped. "Your pride will be your downfall, Thorin," she hissed, shoving past him. "Come, Bilbo," she said grabbing his arm as she walked past him, dragging him behind her. "Let's go for a walk."

** AUTHORS NOTE: Let me know what you think of this chapter! I love getting reviews and hearing what everyone thinks.**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE READ

**Alright.**

**I got a review concerning Runa's age, so I thought I would make things clear. **

**I understand that Runa should be dead. She is human. Obviously. In my story, and this has been in my mind ever since I began writing, not near as much time has passed like it did in the book. When Smaug had attacked, Runa was only about 19 in my head. For the sake of my story and the fact that she his human, I'm going to say that it only took 15 years before the Dwarves decided to take back Erebor. So Runa is now 34. **

**Now before anyone makes an unnecessary fuss, I KNOW that that is not near as long as in the book. BUT LIKE I SAID, FOR THE SAKE OF MY STORY, AND BECAUSE RUNA IS HUMAN, THAT'S WHAT IT IS. Okay? Okay. Obviously I should've made it more clear in the beginning of the story. But oh well. I am now. **

**Borys68, I appreciate you pointing it out. If one person was wondering about it, then there are others. So here is my explanation. **

**If anyone doesn't like how I'm doing it, then obviously you do not have to read it. Thanks.**

**-Sophia**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright so I got a lot of really good suggestions. This is the one I decided to go with! I hope it's to your liking. I really do.**

**_IMPORTANT NOTE BEFORE YOU READ_****: So I did a lot of research on the ages of Dwarves compared to humans. Fili is 82 in the Hobbit, and Kili is 77. After doing much research, that would mean that Fili is 19 in human years and Kili is 18 (In the time of the Quest). So, for the first half of this chapter, Kili is 60 and Fili is 66. So they are children in human years. Pretty young too. **

**This one is for you, Amy!**

**Enjoy! Review and let me know what you think of it.**

**Chapter 5**

**(One week since Runa has moved under the mountain: Erebor)**

Runa walked through the walls of Erebor late one morning, admiring the general splendor, as Thorin was off taking care of some buisness with his grandfather and father. It really was absolutely breathtaking. She reached out and let the pads of her fingers graze over the walls of the glorious hallway, feeling the smoothness of them.

"Shhh!" she heard a child's voice hush behind her. "She'll hear us!"

Runa smirked as she heard Fili and Kili scramble around behind her, following her. She decided to play along and ignore them, interested in what they would do.

Although they were technically older than her in age, they were still considered very young, even at the ages of 60 and 66. Since Dwarves lived longer than the race of Man, they grew much slower. But maturity wise, Runa was older than them.

Runa continued to walk the hallway, playing along with their little game.

"Kili, hush!" Fili hissed behind her. "You're going to give us away!"

"If you wish to sneak up on somebody," Runa said turning around, "You'll have to be much quieter." She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked playfully. "Come on out, boys. I know you're there."

They shamefully came out of their hiding spot behind a pillar. They walked up to her with their eyes cast down to the floor, bowing politely. "Good morning, Miss Runa," they said in unison.

Runa chuckled and ruffled the Dwarflings' hair. "Come now, none of that. I'm not angry with you. But you need to brush up on your skills just a bit."

They both looked up at her and smiled.

"Where are you going?" Little Kili asked excitedly.

"Just wandering around, my little Kili," she said smiling. "Although, I do not know where I am going. I need two strong, handsome, young Dwarves to show me around. Any suggestions?"

Fili and Kili looked at each other and puffed their chests out to make them look taller. Runa had to stifle a laugh. "Well," said Fili, "I'm sure we could help you out, miss!"

"Yeah!" Kili said with a serious look on his face. "We could show you around!"

Runa put her hands on her hips. "Well that would help very much, my brave little Dwarf princes."

Their faces broke out into wide smiles and they each grabbed one of her hands, dragging her behind them.

"We should show her the garden!" Fili said to Kili.

"No!" Kili scoffed. "The gold room first!"

After a few twists and turns through the kingdom, they came to a massive room filled with gold along with other precious jewels and metals.

Runa's jaw dropped. "Oh my…" she let go of the Dwarflings' hands and walked into the room slowly. "This is…I don't even know what to say."

Little Kili stepped forward and took her hand again. "It's really cool, isn't it?" He said smiling up at her. "My Great Grandpa Thror stands in here all day looking at it." Kili pointed to the opposite side of the room to Thror, who was staring at all the gold in awe, as if he has never seen it before.

Runa's brow furrowed in concern. "All day?"

"Yup!" said Fili, stepping up next to her. "I would get so bored. Wouldn't you, Kili?"

"Yeah," he agreed with his older brother. "I'm bored now, actually. Would you like to come play a game with us, Aunt Runa?"

Runa's breath caught in her throat. "I'm not your Aunt yet, little Kili."

"Well, you mine as well be!" Fili said excitedly. He pulled her down to where he could whisper in her ear. "My Uncle Thorin really loves you, you know."

Runa blushed, but quickly wiped it away so they wouldn't see. She turned to look at Fili with a fake surprised look. "Does he really?"

Fili nodded enthusiastically. "I remember one day, before he told great grandpa and grandpa about you, he was talking to my mommy about it."

"Yeah!" Kili joined in. "He said, 'Dis, I knew from the first time that I saw her in the market that I loved her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.'"

Runa laughed as Kili tried his hardest to sound like Thorin. "You two are silly."

"Come, now, Aunt Runa!" Fili said, grabbing her other hand. "Come play in the garden with us!"

* * *

**(Present Time: Eating around the fire by the destroyed farmhouse)**

Runa sat with Bilbo at dinner that night, not quite ready to speak to Thorin just yet. She could tell by the way that Thorin was looking at them, that he was incredibly jealous of their companionship, but she didn't really care at the moment. She was not yet ready to give up her best friend.

"Hey, do us a favor," Bofur said, handing Bilbo and Runa a bowl of stew. "Take this to the lads."

Bilbo and Runa took the bowls and headed up to where Kili and Fili were watching the ponies.

"So are you still upset with Thorin?" Bilbo asked as they walked.

Runa scoffed. "Of course, and I have every reason to be! He had no right to ignore me like that. The stubbornness of men…"

Bilbo chucked. "You have always had a fire in you, Miss Runa."

They walked in silence the rest of the way to Fili and Kili.

"Hey," Runa called to them. "Come get your supper!"

The brothers stood motionless with their backs to them.

"Hey!" she said again as they walked up next to them. "What's wrong with-" Runa noticed the shocked looks on their faces. "Fili? Kili? What's going on?"

"We were supposed to look after the ponies," Kili said.

"Only," Fili broke in. "We've encountered a…slight problem."

"Problem?" Runa put her free hand on her hip. "What did you boys do?"

"We had 16…now we have 14," Kili muttered.

"You _lost_ them?" Runa hissed.

"That's not good," Bilbo chimed in. "Not good at all…shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"No!" Fili, Kili, and Runa all said at once.

"That would be the worst idea," huffed Runa.

"Yes," Fili said, walking to an up-rooted tree. "We musnt bother him with this."

Kili took Bilbo's arm and dragged him over to the up-rooted tree. "And as our official burglar, we thought that you could look into it."

"Kili," Runa warned.

"No, it's okay, Aunt Runa! This is what Bilbo was brought her for!"

Runa rolled her eyes.

"Well," Bilbo said, scrutinizing the tree. "It looks like something very big up-rooted this tree…and possibly quite dangerous."

"Hey!" Fili said crouching behind the tree. "There's a light!"

Runa looked in the direction Fili was looking and sure enough, there was a fire in the distance. Runa almost screamed as a loud stomping came to the left of her. She hid behind the tree as a mountain troll passed by with two more of their ponies.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!" Bilbo said, worriedly. "We have to help them."

"Yes, you should!" Kili and Fili said in unison. They took Bilbo and shoved him in the direction of the fire.

"We'll be right behind you!" Kili said. "And if you get into any trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, and once like a brown owl."

"Twice like a barn owl, once like a…" Bilbo's brow furrowed. "Wait, are you sure this is-"

"They've gone for help, Bilbo," Runa whispered. "Let's go help the ponies."

"Miss Runa, maybe you shouldn't-"

"Bilbo," she interrupted. "I'm coming with you. That's the end of it." She grabbed his hand and they snuck closer to the trolls.

"Mutton yesterday! Mutton today!" One of the trolls complained. "And blimey! If it don't look like mutton again tomorrow!"

"Quit your griping!" another gruff voice said. "These ain't sheep! These is West Nags!"

"Oh, I don't like horse," the third troll complained. "Never 'ave! Not enough fat on 'em!"

"Well it's better than the old farmer," said the first troll. "All skin and bone, he was. I'm still pickin' bits of him out of me teeth."

Bilbo and Runa scurried through the bushes and hid behind a tree and peeked around just in time to see the third troll sneeze into the big bowl.

"Oh, that's lovely, that is!" said the first troll. "A floater! Might improve the flavor!"

Runa moaned and covered her mouth to keep from throwing up.

"Oh!" the third troll said excitedly. "There's more where that came from!"

Runa and Bilbo moved quietly towards the ponies while the trolls were once again occupied.

"Oh, no you don't!" said the first troll, grabbing his face, forcing him to cry out in pain. "Sit down!"

Bilbo and Runa made it to the ponies and attempted to untie the rope so open the fence, with no such luck. Runa caught sight of a knife attached to one of the trolls and pointed it out to Bilbo, who took the hint and went to try to retrieve it.

The trolls continued to gripe on about the lack of food while Runa hid from sight, hoping that Bilbo would come back with the knife soon. One of the trolls sneezed again.

"Ey! Look what came out of my hooter!"

Runa gasped and turned around to see Bilbo in the hands of a troll.

"What is it?" a troll asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!"

Runa came out from her hiding place. "Put him down!" She cried out, running out in front of them.

"What are you?" a troll asked. "An over-sized squirrel?"

"No!" said another troll. "That's a pretty little girl, that is! We should keep her! She is quite the sight for sore eyes, wouldn't you say?"

Runa's heart thumped in her chest. "Put him down!" she repeated. "And we will be on our way!" she yelped as a troll suddenly picked her up.

"Can't do that, miss. We are keepin ya!"

Kili suddenly came out of the bushes. "Drop them!"

"You what?"

"I said," he flung his sword around. "drop them."

Suddenly she was flying in the air towards Kili and he reached out and caught her, them both falling to the ground. The other Dwarves jumped out of the brush with a battle cry, cutting the trolls left and right.

Runa got off Kili and took off towards the ponies, determined to set them free. She picked up a knife from the ground and cut the rope, opening the gate to let the ponies out. Runa cried out as two trolls picked her up.

"Lay down your arms," one of the trolls holding her said, "or we'll rip hers off!"

"Aunt Runa!" Kili cried out, trying to get to her, but Thorin stopped him, and threw down his weapon.

Before long, Runa was tied up against a tree and the trolls went to work trying to cook the Dwarves. Runa struggled against her restraints, but to no avail.

Thorin looked at her longingly, desperate to hold her in his arms again, hating himself for how he reacted to her earlier. Runa caught his gaze and they stared at each other for a moment, not realizing that Bilbo had gotten up and tried stalling time.

"Not that one!" Bilbo cried as a troll picked up Bombur, threatening to eat him. "He's infected!"

"You what?" a troll said.

"In fact, they all are! They have parasites in their…" Bilbo thought for a moment. "…tubes!"

The troll threw Bombur to the ground in disgust, and Runa smiled at Bilbo's quick thinking.

"I don't have parasites!" Kili said dumbly, causing Runa to roll her eyes. "You have parasites!"

Luckily, Thorin caught on to Bilbo's plan and kicked Kili, finally getting him to realize what Bilbo was trying to do.

All the Dwarves started yelling about how they were all infected.

"What would you have us do, then?" A troll walked up to Bilbo. "Let them all go?"

"Well…"

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to!"

"The dawn will take you all!"

Runa gasped as Gandalf came into view on a cliff.

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him to?"

Soon the trolls were silenced as the sun shone down on them, turning them into stone. Everyone cheered and hollered.

"Impeccable timing, Master Gandalf!" Runa yelled, earning a nod and a smile in response from the wizard.

Gandalf went and untied Thorin first. As soon as he was set free, Thorin bolted in Runa's direction, hurriedly untying her from the tree. He took her into his arms and held her tight.

"I'm so sorry, my love," Thorin said, kissing her all over her face.

Runa giggled. "Thorin, it's fine I promise. I'm sorry for being so angry with you."

He looked at her and smiled. "You had every reason to be."

"Aunt Runa!" Kili and Fili cried, running up to her. They both took her into their arms and picked her up, hugging her.

"Can't…breath…" she gasped and they set her down.

"Sorry, we were just so worried about you!" Fili said.

Runa smiled warmly. "You boys are so sweet," she said kissing them both on the cheek. They went off to help the other Dwarves and she smiled, glad that everyone was safe.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Whew! Long chapter. A lot happened. I went longer into the beginning half than I actually meant to, but it was so much fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and those who took time to favorite my story. Means a lot! Thank you!**

**_IMPORTANT NOTE_****: This chapter picks up where the beginning of the last chapter left off…I really hope that makes sense. And this whole chapter is all set in the past at Erebor. It's short, but I hope it's still satisfactory for you guys. Remember to let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**(One week since Runa moved under the mountain: Erebor Gardens)**

"…seven, eight, nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!" Runa uncovered her eyes and started to look around the garden for the two little dwarf princes. They convinced her to play a round of hide-and-seek, which turned into multiple rounds over time. They had been in the garden for so long that the sun was beginning to set.

"Where are my brave little princes?" Runa playfully said, earning a giggle from the far bush to her left. "I hear you!" She squatted and crept closer to the bush, out of sight. When she got close enough, she jumped up to surprise them. "Gotcha!" The little dwarves shrieked and laughed excitedly, jumping out from behind the bush to tackle Runa to the ground.

"Now we got you!" Kili said breathlessly between laughs.

"What are you guys doing?" Thorin said, suddenly coming out of nowhere. The boys immediately went silent and climbed off of Runa, bowing to their uncle.

"Good evening, Uncle," they said in unison.

Runa smiled at Thorin and got up off the ground, brushing the dirt off her dress. "We were just playing hide-and-seek."

The corner of Thorin's lips curved up into a slight smile. "And how come I wasn't invited?" Thorin said playfully to the boys, causing them both to break out into wide smiles.

"We could play one more round with you, Uncle!" Fili said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Kili piped up. "You and Aunt Runa go hide and we will find you!"

Thorin's eyes went wide when he heard Kili call Runa 'Aunt', but it quickly turned into a smile. "What say you, my lady?" Thorin said bowing to Runa playfully, causing the boys to giggle. "Do you still have another round left in you?"

Runa curtsied deeply before taking Thorin's outstretched hand. "It would be and honor, my prince."

The boys laughed and started to count while Thorin and Runa took off to hide behind the big willow trees. As soon as they were out of sight, Thorin pressed Runa up against one of the trees and kissed her fiercely.

"Thorin!" Runa gasped as Thorin's lips made their way to her neck. "The boys might see us!"

"Well then I guess we'll have to be quiet…and when I say 'we' I mean _you_."

"What do you-"

Thorin gripped the back of her knee and locked her leg around his waist, pulling her skirts all the way up her thigh, exposing her most private body part.

His eyes widened when he saw she wasn't wearing any undergarments. "Mahal…" he whispered huskily. "No undergarments? All day long?"

Runa smirked. "Just in case."

He growled and claimed her lips with a bruising force, while his hand slowly slid up her inner thigh, causing her to squirm in anticipation. She reached down and grabbed his wrist to try to bring him closer faster.

He chuckled and grabbed her wrists with his free hand and pinned them above her head on the tree. "I'm in charge," he said huskily.

Runa bit her lower lip to keep from crying out.

"Ready or not, here we come!" Kili yelled in the distance.

She quickly tried to pull away. "Thorin we can't-"

"I said," Thorin's grip tightened on her. "_I'm_ in charge."

Runa moaned quietly as his hand finally reached its destination. Thorin began to kiss her neck as he slowly slid a finger inside her, causing her to arch up against him. His finger pumped faster and faster within her making it harder for her to stay quiet.

Thorin's thumb began to press and rub against her sensitive nub whilst adding another finger inside her. Runa couldn't help but cry out and they both stilled to hear where the boys were.

"Did you hear something?" Kili asked Fili.

"No, did you?"

"I thought I heard something…"

Fili scoffed. "I think you're losing your mind. They're not over here. Let's go check the other side of the garden."

Runa let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding as she heard the boys run in the other direction. Thorin slowly began to move his fingers within her again, slightly curling them, hitting a sensitive spot within her she wasn't aware of and causing her to explode.

Thorin growled as he watched Runa come undone in front of him. He kissed her forcefully and unhitched her shaky leg from his hip, setting her feet back on the ground. Runa blushed under his intense gaze and even more so after she realized that that was the first time they have ever done anything truly intimate. She looked down and adjusted her skirts before slowly reaching out and gripping his arousal through his pants hesitantly, with every intention to try to return the favor.

"Runa…" he moaned, his eye lids sliding closed.

"Uh…what are you guys doing?"

Runa screamed in surprise and quickly pulled her hand away from Thorin, whirling around to face a very confused looking Kili. "Kili! How long have you been-"

"You found them!" Fili said breathlessly, running out from the trees.

"Yeah…" Kili said with a confused look still on his face.

"I'm hungry," Fili said grabbing his brother's arm. "Let's go eat." He looked at Runa and Thorin. "We'll see you inside!"

"I told you they would find us!" Runa said as soon as the boys were out of sight. She backed away as Thorin stepped closer to her, hunger and lust still lingering in his eyes. Runa gasped as her back hit the tree trunk.

"I've been waiting so long to see you like that." His husky voice sent shivers down her spine. He reached out and brushed his knuckles against her cheek and leaned in, kissing her gently.

Runa moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and pressing her body against his. Thorin groaned and gripped her waist with a force that should have hurt, but it only turned her on more. Her leg found its way back around his waist and she began to grind against him.

He suddenly pulled away from her and pressed his forehead against hers. "No."

Disappointment and shame washed through her and she untangled herself from him. He gripped her tighter.

"No, no, Runa. You misunderstand." Thorin forced her to look at him. "I want you. I _ache_ for you…but I don't want to take your virginity in a garden…"

She blushed a deep shade of red and looked away.

"Come to my chambers tonight," he whispered huskily in her ear.

She bit her lip and nodded, willing to do anything for him at this point.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Kind of a short chapter, but I felt like it was a good place to stop. I know I didn't do any 'Present Time', but the 'Past' kind of went on longer than it normally does. Sorry if it's not as long as you wanted! I hope I didn't disappoint though…let me know what you think! Review! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry I've been absent for so long! I hope I didn't lose any of my readers! Thank you so much to those who took the time to follow, favorite, and review! You guys are awesome! I hope that this chapter was worth waiting for!**

**This chapter will all be in the present since last chapter was all in the past. Then the next chapter will go back to the first half being in the past and the last half in the present. I hope that makes sense!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Runa.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**(Present Time: Troll Hoard)**

Runa groaned and covered her nose as they entered the disgusting Troll Hoard a few hours later. Her stomach lurched and threatened to empty its contents.

Thorin laughed. "Don't look so thrilled, my dear. 'Tis simply a troll hoard," he teased.

Runa glared at his form as he moved to catch up to Gandalf. She made her way over to the group of dwarves by the treasure.

"Would be a shame to leave this lyin' around…" one of them said.

"Yes it would," Gloin said. "Nori, get a shovel!" I stifled a laugh as they began to dig in the dirt. "We're makin' a long term deposit!"

Runa laughed once more and made her way over to Thorin and Gandalf.

"You could not wish for a finer blade!" Gandalf said harshly to Thorin.

"What is the matter?" Runa rushed over to the pair.

Thorin eyed the sword in his hand angrily. "He expects me to fight with this…_Elf_ blade."

Runa rolled her eyes. "You can be so stubborn, Thorin. Please save us the trouble and get over your petty grudge against the elves." Runa ignored Thorin's glare and began to make her way out of the cave. She passed by Bilbo and smiled at him. "Come, my friend. I cannot take much more of this smell. Accompany me outside, will you?"

He smiled and followed her out. "How are you holding up, Runa?"

She shrugged. "I'm just fine. Don't worry about me. How are you doing?"

Bilbo smiled softly. "You are a dear friend of mine. It's my job to worry about you. And I'm doing as well as ever. I do miss home, though."

Runa looked on him with sympathy and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "You'll be home before you know it, my friend."

His shoulders slunk slightly. "Will I ever see you again after this quest? I have gotten quite used to having you around."

Runa couldn't help but hug him. "Of course, Bilbo! Don't you worry about that."

"Bilbo!" Gandalf's voice broke their conversation and Bilbo smiled at her before walking over to the old wizard.

"What was that?" Thorin said from behind her.

Runa turned to him. "I told you before, my love. Bilbo is a great friend of mine. Nothing more. We were merely discussing whether we will see each other again after this quest."

Thorin nodded. "I didn't mean to offend you, Runa. I am sorry."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "It's fine, Thorin."

Suddenly there was a noise of rustling close to the group, causing everyone to freeze.

"Take up arms!" one of the dwarves shouted and everyone prepared to fight whatever appeared from the bushes.

Radagast the Brown came bursting into the clearing causing Runa to jump and shriek in surprise.

"Radagast! It's Radagast the Brown!" Gandalf put away his sword and stepped forward to his fellow wizard. "What are you doing here?"

"Something terrible has happened."

* * *

Runa sat on a rock as Gandalf went off to talk with Radagast. They've been talking for what it seemed like forever, and as childish as it sounded, Runa was extremely bored. She let out a sigh and started to pick the lint off her tattered dress just to give her something to do. Someone suddenly sat next to her and she looked up to find it was Thorin.

"They've been talking for quite a while, have they not?" he said, clearly annoyed. "We are wasting daylight."

Runa gently rested a hand on his thigh. "Do not worry, my love. I'm sure Gandalf will be ready soon. He is well aware of the fact that this quest is time sensitive."

He nodded shortly and looked over at her pretty face. "I cannot express to you how happy I am that I have finally found you."

Runa's heart leapt in her chest at his words. "I'm happy too."

Thorin leaned down and kissed Runa on the lips gently, and it soon grew more intense. Runa reached up and gripped his fur cloak to pull him closer, suddenly forgetting where they were.

"Oi!" Kili yelled. "Do you mind?"

"Yeah, get a room!" Fili said jokingly.

Runa blushed and the dwarves all began to laugh. She pulled away from Thorin to glare at the boys. "Just hush your mouth."

Before Kili was able to reply, there was a sudden howling in the distance.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo panicked. "Are there wolves in these woods?"

"No. It wasn't a wolf," Bofur said quietly.

Runa screamed as a Warg jumped out into the clearing. The dwarves wasted no time in killing the hideous beast.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin said, pulling his sword from the Warg's head. "That means an Orc Pack is not far behind."

"_Orc Pack_?" Bilbo was in full out panic mode.

"The ponies! They bolted!" Ori yelled.

"I'll draw them off!" Radagast said excitedly.

Gandalf rolled his eyes. "These are _Gundabad Warg's_. They will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits!" Radagast smirked. "I'd like to see them try."

* * *

Runa struggled to keep up with the rest of the group as they were running through the hills away from the Wargs. Gandalf seemed to be leading them to some unknown location, and wherever this place was, it was _far_ away.

"Come on, Runa!" Thorin encouraged. "Don't fall behind. You must keep up!"

She groaned and forced her legs to keep up even though her lungs were screaming at her to stop and rest.

Suddenly the group stopped and Runa inwardly rejoiced, gasping for breath.

"Where's Gandalf?" Dwalin yelled.

Runa panicked and her eyes began to dart around to find the old wizard, not seeing him anywhere. Her heart sunk. "He's abandoned us," she whispered to herself.

"Runa!" Thorin called to her. "Come stand behind me!"  
She obeyed and went and hid behind him. She shut her eyes and she tried to drown out the

sound of the fighting and struggle. She prayed to Mahal, hell, to _any _god who would listen.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind a rock.

Runa wasted no time in running over to him and jumping into the tunnel.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Pretty much a movie based chapter, this one is. A 'filler' if you will. I know that it wasn't EXACTLY to the movie, but I was trying to remember it off the top of my head. I hope I did okay. It was needed, and I'm sorry if you guys found this boring. Next chapter will be better, I promise! Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
